


Rest and Relaxation

by whotfismonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Chess, Children, Crushes, Cute, Developing Friendships, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, and hangman, bruhlationship, casual games, heaps of sass, i liked josh, im lying they like besties, jesus where to start
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whotfismonica/pseuds/whotfismonica
Summary: The man in question barely holds back a groan, instead shifting his posture so that he looks as pristine as the man in front of him, “Yeah, and you’re short. So there’s that.”“6’2” isn’t all that short, and yes, you are a sore loser. Checkmate.” Markus winks at him and Josh rolls his eyes. It’s all good natured though, judging by the smile Markus is giving him, “Checkers?”OrrrrrrrAuthor was tired of writing Markus/North friendships!!! So have Josh and Markus being bros and talking about his (so very obvious) crush on Connor. Enjoy.





	Rest and Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

> josh was so underappreciated and writing him was so smooth for me??? jfc. also i live for connor and markus being all awkward while they’re crushing on each other and then they get together and everyone’s amazed because they’re amazing together because they’re both so happy.
> 
> edit (may 19, 2019): there is a “t” in “irritating” and i didn’t add it because i’m dumb and forgot!! the word was originally “annoying” so i wasn’t thinking about it. me and markus can spell, promise.

“You maybe kind of suck at this,” Markus hums, obviously amused as he takes another one of Josh’s pieces. They’re in Carl’s mansion, sneaking away from responsibility for once, which took a lot of convincing on Markus’ part. They both cut off any chatter from Jericho that isn’t Connor or North, idly listening to whatever thoughts flow through from the two of them. They’re handling it well so far, Connor becoming the adopted, awkward father of about twelve YK500s and North teaching some of the more docile androids how to break into places. Just how the two of them would expect it to go without them there. Markus is a natural with children, being a caretaker and all, while Josh has a ‘way with his words’ instead of stealing.

The man in question barely holds back a groan, instead shifting his posture so that he looks as pristine as the man in front of him, “Yeah, and you’re short. So there’s that.”

“6’2” isn’t all that short, and yes, you are a sore loser. Checkmate.” Markus winks at him and Josh rolls his eyes. It’s all good natured though, judging by the smile Markus is giving him, “Checkers?”

“Hangman,” Josh issues a challenge, “let’s test how actually smart you are. Three words, twenty-two letters.”

“Awww, are you going to _finally_ admit that you love me?” Markus teases, watching as the holographic game starts up. He first guesses an “I”, beaming in mock surprise when it turns out to be right four times.

“Quite the opposite, because you suck, and we all know you wouldn’t be happy if it was me. Guess again.” Josh brings it up like it’s casual talk and Markus can’t stop himself from blushing, reacting just a little too slow.

“Shut up,” he offers the letter “U”, seeing it pop up twice. He sighs, “You love accusing me of having a crush. N.” The “N” shows up twice and he nods almost solemnly.

Josh laughs, “You love denying it. You want him to rearrange your circuits but emotionally. What you had with North was fake. Keep going, stop looking at me like that.”

“I wouldn’t say it was fake and honestly, anyone could rearrange my circuits emotionally or physically—except for you,” Markus takes a moment to think, “A.” The letter pops up once, “H.” He gets an buzz and shakes his head.

“Gross, why would I want to?” Josh stretches, finally happy to draw something more than a head on the hologram when Markus incorrectly guesses the letter “B”.

“You think about it,” Markus smirks, “and I’m assuming the word in the middle is, ‘fucking’. Creative. Y.” One “Y” forms at the beginning of the first word.

“Did horniess come in your coding?” Josh gives a smug little smile when the deviant leader guesses the word “you’re”. He gets a checkmark for his efforts.

“I hope the last word is ‘adorable’, I really do. And I hope not, but Kamski’s weird enough for it, according to Connor.” Josh sees it, _everyone_ sees it, the way Markus melts when talking about the detective. It’s disgustingly cute. Connor does it too, giving an (in)famous head tilt at the mention of the other. Josh just wants him to admit it.

‘Anyone could,’ his ass.

“It’s too many letters for that, genius. You’re missing two letters and I just gave them to you twice.” Josh immediately regrets his last phrasing, the shit eating grin almost splitting the RK200’s face.

“Did you? Did we enjoy it? I see why you say I’m irritating and to ra9, I am _not_ sorry.” The final letters, a “G” and a “T”, pop up and the words, “You won!” appear above the entire game.

“What now? I’ve lost twice. Seems you have advantage with casual games from living with an absolutely ancient painter.” Josh leans back in his chair and Markus shrugs, but nods. Carl did spend a hell of a lot of time playing random games with him to “boost his humanity”. Markus would play along, reminding Carl every time how alive he isn’t, ignoring the playful irritation he felt behind it. Like a goddamn machine.

“We’ll be ancient one day,” Markus stands, “let’s go eat.”

“Eat _what?_ Metal scraps? Yeah, let’s go find a car accident.” Josh stands as well, inevitably laughing when Markus starts. They’re slowly getting used to the infectious sound of laughter.

Markus sighs, looking at him, “Thank you.”

“Shut up,” Josh says immediately, “You don’t thank me for doing regular people things with you.”

“Aggressive,” Markus grins, “I thought we were pacifists.”

“Says the man who’s shot someone before,” Josh starts to head out and Markus follows him, saying goodbye to the house once they’re outside.

“Should we go back?” Josh folds his arms, the cold biting at him immediately. Markus laughs fondly, pulling him close and interlocking their arms. The RK200 comes up to his shoulder, proving that he is, indeed, short. At least, according to Josh, but that’s all that matters.

“I don’t want to,” Markus admits, feeling a little relief from responsibility, and Josh nods, looking around.

“Me neither. How about—“ They’re cut off by North suddenly yelling at them both.

 _‘You two fucking idiots better get back here, we can’t keep telling the adults you’re dealing with business when you actually went on a date!_ ’ She hisses and they both feel the heat of her malice.

_‘Wasn’t a date.’_

_‘Definitely wasn’t a date. He made me call myself ‘irritating’ today.’_

_‘I am going to punch both of you in the face!!’_

_‘We’re on our way,’_ Markus reassures her while walking towards an empty park, _‘see you soon, love you.’_ He means that platonically now and does it to tease her.

North ends the connection with a grumble, making both men chuckle.

“If we’re here long, she’ll find us.” Josh warns and Markus shrugs.

“She wouldn’t leave Connor by himself,” Markus settles on a swing, “push me.”

“You’re an adult.” Josh complains but does start pushing him lightly. He continues, “The only person that probably wouldn’t leave Connor by himself is the two of us.”

“Yeah,” They spend almost an hour at the park, finally deciding to leave once North’s threats get more colorful. They walk back in and are immediately flooded with questions, the YK500s clinging to Connor running to cling to Markus instead. North is burning holes into both of them while Connor just seems relieved to have them (read: Markus) back.

And there’s Markus, with that stupid, lovestruck smile on his face while Connor tells them (read: Markus) everything that’s happened.

 

**Author's Note:**

> the message at the end of hangman is, “You’re fucking irritating.” lmfao. also i wanna put this image in your head rn for the last paragraph: markus holding a sleeping yk500 in his arms while connor talks to him and they look like dads. yea.


End file.
